How Kakashi Became Happy
by chocobani
Summary: Kakashi never experienced happiness after his father's death. And for twenty years, Aki's unrequited love for Kakashi drove her to make him happy from a distance. Yet her efforts in the shadows were futile. Once she stepped out into the light, however, Kakashi was happy for the first time in twenty years. Disclaimer: Fluff! Minimal swearing, violence, and mature scenes
1. Prologue

Gasps and murmurs sounded faintly at the sight of a silver-haired five year old wearing Konoha's forehead protector with pride, demonstrating his new status as a genin.

Aki, along with others present at the graduation ceremony, gazed dreamily at Kakashi Hatake. Not only was he the youngest student to graduate the academy, but he was also a good-looking boy with an aloof demeanor that mysteriously attracted many girls. It was not surprising that Aki had a crush on him with many that crushed on him as well.

Yet Kakashi noticed only Aki.

It was not as if she was a remarkable student, bullied him, or flirted with him. Rather, she kept her distance and conformed to the crowd.

So how did he know her?

It was shortly after Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi's father, abandoned his mission. Rumors were pervasive, staging not only Sakumo the center of attention but also his son. Even students at the academy gossiped about Sakumo's failure.

"Kakashi's dad abandoned the mission."

"I heard! My parents said that is the worst thing you could ever do as a ninja."

But only one girl stood up for Sakumo.

"But saving your teammates is a good thing..." she interjected.

"Aki, you're so dumb. Don't you know rule number four?"

"A shinobi must always put the mission first?" she asked rather than answered.

"Yeah! Exactly why–"

It could have been the loud slam of the door opening or the appearance of Kakashi that silenced the children. Their eyes followed Kakashi as he walked in and grabbed a stack of papers from the teacher's desk. Not once did any of them say a word until Kakashi walked out silently without meeting any eye contact.

"Hey, Aki, wait–"

Loud footsteps indicated someone behind Kakashi, and he turned around. A girl with short, red-brown hair in a braid and large, turquoise eyes looked down immediately to her nervously twiddling hands as if their eye contact was poison.

"Aren't you ashamed of my dad's actions?" Kakashi asked unemotionally, knowing in his gut that she was the girl that stood up for his father.

Aki looked up to meet his black eyes full of sadness, looked down, and looked back up. "I think you should never abandon your friends," she replied deliberately, "If I had to save Mama or complete my mission, then I would save Mama!"

Kakashi gazed into her bright eyes that contrasted his dark eyes, not only in color but also in the emotions that dwelled in them. Then he turned around and left silently.

After this encounter, his eyes would meet hers unexpectedly in the crowd.

It didn't happen by chance though.

They both unconsciously searched for each other. Even after Kakashi graduated, they looked for each other at the training grounds, the Hokage's residence, or the popular Ichiraku.

It wasn't until Obito's death that Kakashi finally realized the deeper meaning in Aki's words, the first warning to him that could have prevented the impending doom. If he searched for the hidden value in her words and not for those piercing eyes in the mass, perhaps Obito and Rin would still be alive.

* * *

1/1/19: published


	2. Glimpse of Happiness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC.

 **Note:** Fluff! Minimal swearing, violence, and sexual scenes. Additionally, this book takes place shortly before team 7 comes together. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Aki**

Bored, I stopped outside a bookstore. The blue banner that read _Icha Icha Paradise_ stood out to me. Being an avid reader, I read almost all romance novels and needed a new novel to read. So I engrossed myself in the book for five, ten, maybe thirty minutes. Losing my sense of time suggested that this was a good book.

I was so intensely engaged in the book that I jumped when a group of young students yelled in unison, "Kakashi-sensei!"

I pretended to be occupied by the book as I eavesdropped. Although I did attempt to actually read the book I was fully absorbed in, Kakashi's occasional replies stole my attention. Once the loud but sweet kids left boisterously, I felt tension throughout my body, anxious for Kakashi to leave, until I heard three people approaching. Their voices were deeper, revealing their older age. They said unbelievably excessively cheesy thanks to their former sensei, and I turned around to see Kakashi's reaction. Then I dropped the book in shock.

Kakashi was _blushing_.

Hastily, I picked it up and flipped to a random page, forgetting where I stopped. The trio left, and I tried to ease my nervousness by reading. This didn't help as my heart started to beat more rapidly while I read an explicit scene with needless details, and Kakashi's footsteps sounded closer and closer until I could feel his overwhelming presence next to me.

"Yo," Kakashi said, his head over my shoulder. "What are you reading?"

I stood there, blankly, surprise rendering my decision-making skills useless. Even I, who successfully completed S-ranked missions, never had shock induce such terrifying consequences.

"Hello?" The 'O' drawled out as he waved a hand in front of my eyes.

I finally snapped out of the trance, dropped the book, leapt a few yards away, and took a defensive stance, my instinctive reaction whenever an enemy ambushes me.

"Sorry, did I disturb you? Must be a very interesting book," he commented, reaching for the copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ that I dropped on the ground.

Recalling what I just read, I swiftly grabbed his outreached arm. To keep my dignity, I could _not_ let him read that book. No matter what.

I did stop him from getting the book, but his arm never moved away either. I used my other hand to assist me with more strength to lead Kakashi away, but he never moved, even with all my strength at work. I wasn't strong, but I wasn't weak either.

He smiled at me and remarked, "I wonder why you won't let me read this book."

"Er, I don't think it would suit your taste," I answered quickly.

"How would you know?"

"I just know! Hey, wait! That's cheating!"

A puff of smoke materialized where Kakashi just stood as another Kakashi walked out with _Icha Icha Paradise_ in one hand. I quickly reached my hand to grab him.

Suddenly, he jumped up to a roof. I felt dread pool in my stomach as he flipped a page while walking. _Is he mocking me?_

"Wait up!" I screamed.

Just as I jumped onto the roof, Kakashi took off running. I chased after him with chakra encasing my legs to boost my speed. With precise aim, I threw a kunai barely past his neck and through the book. I grinned with triumph as the paper bomb burned, the ashes floating onto the pages. Kakashi immediately threw the book up into the air to minimize damage before a loud explosion boomed like a firework, alerting passerby of our childish skirmish.

What I didn't account for, however, was Kakashi stopping abruptly on the roof. I couldn't stop midair as I jumped across a building. I curled into a ball to protect myself and bumped into his broad back and fell to the ground. Well, to be more precise, on top of Kakashi. How that came to be, only God knows.

I laid there, unmoving, as adrenaline sharpened my senses. His muscular chest heaved beneath me. His heart beat rapidly under my ear. His vest smelled like detergent. And I felt strangely comfortable.

"What was that?!" I heard Guy ask with concern.

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_ , I chanted in my head when I saw Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and the _Hokage_ stand before the alleyway Kakashi and I were in. They looked incredulous with their eyes unbelievably large and their jaws to the floor.

What felt like a decade passed with an awkward silence suffocating me until the Hokage coughed politely. Then he said, "Please act like a great shinobi you two are."

I scrambled to my feet, earning a grunt or two from Kakashi underneath me, and bowed with shame rather than respect. "Yes, Hokage-sama. Please excuse our unmannerly behavior."

Kakashi leisurely got up and bowed as well. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

My three jonin friends narrowed their eyes suspiciously before following Hokage-sama back into the dango shop. I unnecessarily adjusted my forehead protector and dusted away the dirt on my red dress.

"I'm really sorry," I stammered, looking down at my twiddling fingers.

No response.

I furrowed my brows and studied "Kakashi" intently. I thrust a kunai into "him," feeling the kunai burrow into nothing flesh-like, and piece of wood appeared with a poof.

I gasped, even though I suspected that he used the Body Replacement Jutsu.

Fear gripped me. I employed the Body Flicker Jutsu to arrive at the bookstore, rushed to the owner, and asked quickly, "Did a guy come here to buy a book just now?"

"Hm?" The owner looked up from the newspaper. "Yeah, he bought the same book twice in the span of a few minutes. Interesting fellow."

I sunk to the floor in defeat.

"Miss, are you alright?"

I shook my head, stood up slowly, and dragged myself to the dango shop. Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy were still there. They eyed me in an odd way, but I paid no heed to them as I slumped onto the wooden bench next to Guy.

"Aki? Are you okay? What happened to your youthfulness?" Guy asked worriedly.

"I just need some dango," I muttered, the dango seducing me.

Without asking, I grabbed Kurenai's dango. She didn't protest, so I gratefully ate one.

Asuma let out a breath of smoke and asked, "So what happened?"

Again, I grabbed Kurenai's cup of hot green tea, sipped some in a leisurely manner, and set down the green cup silently. The bitterness of the tea and the sweetness of the dango was an odd yet harmonious pair.

Dejectedly, I muttered, "I just ruined my dignity. All the years I spent worrying about Kakashi, only to be met with demise." I ate the second one on the skewer, which slightly lifted my spirits.

"Oh, I assumed you finally made a move after twenty years of unrequited love," Kurenai jokingly said.

I laughed nervously. "After twenty some years of watching him from the shadows, you think I would do something like–like _that_?"

It was Kurenai's turn to laugh nervously. "You're right. I'm glad he's recovering though. He doesn't seem as cold anymore. All thanks to your suggestion," she said to change the topic. Asuma nodded with agreement.

"Yeah! I was worried that Kakashi leaving Anbu didn't have as good of an effect we hoped for, but it worked out perfectly! He finally has some youthfulness in his eyes!" Guy exclaimed, raising his empty plate in the air. "More dango please!"

"Nah, I suggested that two years ago, and he looks 'youthful' not because of me—his students thanked him just now. Kakashi seemed really happy about it by the way he blushed. It was–" I stopped talking. I couldn't talk about how _adorable_ he was.

"Adorable," Kurenai finished. I glared at her. Asuma smirked.

While eating, Guy shouted, "No, Aki! Don't fall in the traps of my eternal rival!" The rest of us squinted at his open mouth full of chewed dango in disgust.

* * *

 **Kakashi**

I leisurely walked, flipping a page every few minutes. Suddenly, red colored my cheeks. _No wonder Aki was that desperate_ , I thought as I read through the graphic scene. She must have been a fast reader to get to chapter thirteen in just twenty minutes. Nevertheless, it was an engaging book.

Some time passed–I don't know how long–before I ended up at the Memorial Stone. I closed the book and slipped it into my pouch.

"Obito," I began, "I talked to Aki today. You probably didn't know her personally, but she's a lot like you. When I was five, she said this to me: 'If I had to save Mama or complete my mission, then I would save Mama.'" I paused. "How strange I still know those words by heart and never saw the meaning until after your death. If only I realized sooner..."

My throat constricted. I gulped and started again. "Seeing her today–I don't know how to explain it–restored something in me during that moment. Something I had before my father's death. I think that something is happiness." I thought out loud softly, "Yeah. Talking to her made me happy."

In a clearer voice, I continued, "I probably would never have talked to her, but something weird happened. A bunch of my former students came up to me and said they were thankful. I was also happy about that too. I was so happy that I initiated a conversation. Isn't that crazy?" I chuckled before staring at the engraved name of my best friend in silence.

I cleared my throat after a while. "As much as I want to talk to you, I need to finish _Icha Icha Paradise_. It'll be a great conversation starter with Aki. So see ya."

Then I opened the book and walked towards my apartment. For the first time since Obito's death, I didn't think about my regrets while standing before the stone.

* * *

Kakashi believed that he was happy after the encounter with his former students, that they filled the void in his heart that dominated him for twenty years.

He was right about being happy. There was a lost something that wandered for twenty years far away from his heart, and it returned to its home upon meeting them.

But he was also wrong. He wasn't _truly_ happy. That lost something occupied only a fraction of the emptiness gaping in his heart.

This isn't unexpected. Let's say that you gave a child—make sure he or she has yet to learn about the value of money—a thousand bucks. Then the child would think that there is nobody in the world richer than him or her.

But once one attains something, one will crave for more. Just like how the child will ask for more money to sate his or her desire for money, Kakashi will seek more happiness to rid his heart of the nothingness.

So he searched but only briefly. After all, the key to completing his heart stood only a yard away, but not by luck. From the beginning, the key was always in his reach. He even searched for it everywhere, at the training grounds, the Hokage's residence, and the popular Ichiraku. Yet he never reached for it, because he never attained the lost something.

Then he caught a glimpse of happiness and hungered for more.

So Kakashi walked towards Aki and brought her into the hole in his life, finally obtaining the key, a treasure he would never let go.

* * *

1/1/19: published

1/3/19: added third person POV


	3. Accidental Confession

**Aki**

I jumped from tree to tree, the wind slapping my stray hair against my face. These were times when I seriously considered shaving my head bald.

Sensing no presence of the group of rogue ninja, I felt uneasy. My head would subconsciously rotate around me to catch any glimpses of enemies. _Did they flee already? No, that's impossible. Tracking down ninjas is my speciality with my speed and keen senses._

Suddenly, I felt someone following me. _Only_ _one?_ I thought dubiously. _But he or she is pretty strong. I'm one of the fastest ninja in Konoha._

I waited for the person to jump and threw six shuriken precisely where the opponent would land. They all got deflected in one clean, calculated stroke, and I felt more anxious. The Hokage estimated the ninjas were only chunin level, but this ninja's speed, reflexes, and skill were above jonin level.

Again, I threw six shuriken at a similar timing but also added a kunai with a paper bomb tied onto the ring. Once it detonated, I landed on a trunk of a tree and jumped off it with tremendous power with the help of chakra, propelling towards the enemy, submersed in the explosion's smoke, with two kunai, one in each hand, ready to draw blood.

"Wait, Aki! It's just me–"

Fear forced an ear-piercing scream out of my throat when I saw Kakashi standing right in front of me. It was too late; I couldn't redirect midair, especially at this speed. He stepped to the side and grabbed me by the leg, which was a smart choice considering the kunai in both of my hands. But Kakashi was also the most irrational person alive at that moment and didn't let go of my leg as I destroyed all the trees in our trajectory with my two chakra-infused kunai. Once our momentum decreased enough to not cause any injuries, I felt Kakashi let go, and we both landed on a sturdy branch.

"Well, that was fun!" Kakashi commented lightheartedly, his hand poised on his forehead in a searching gesture towards the pathway of destruction I left.

Unable to comprehend his words, I asked, "Excuse me?"

"What?" He faced his body towards me, looking as confused as he could with his impassive face.

"Did you say that was _fun_?" I scowled despite his unharmed body and wellbeing.

He thrust his hands into his pockets lazily. "Yeah, what did you think I said?"

To say I was triggered was an understatement. I wanted to destroy something to relieve me of my anger, and it had to be flashier than the recent decimation of innocent trees. "I thought I was going to _kill_ you! You–Why did you even try to catch me at that speed?! I thought you were smart! You're asking for a death wish!"

"I didn't die, so don't be angry," he said nonchalantly.

Unable to stay angry any longer at my crush, I sighed and muttered, "Whatever. Why were you tailing me?"

"I encountered the rogue ninjas while taking a stroll and took care of them. Then you happened to pass by, so I followed you."

I rolled my eyes. "You could have told me rather than staying anonymous, making me think you were a rogue ninja. Then maybe we wouldn't have gotten in that mess."

"Oh, you have a point," he said and chuckled.

I blushed. _Oh my gosh, he's_ laughing _! First time in twenty years!_

"You feeling alright?" Curious eyes met mines.

"I'm fine! Let's go!" I stammered, heading towards the village, and Kakashi followed suit. It was odd how we leapt at the same time and landed at the same branch simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, I finished _Icha Icha Paradise_. You've got good taste."

He said it so casually that I politely said, "Really? Thanks."

Then I realized. I accidentally leapt too far from the branch I was supposed to land on, but not far enough to land on the next branch. A string of curses slipped in an unladylike manner as I fell. Luckily, Kakashi saved me from falling by hooking his arm around my waist. His strong arm pressed my small body to his large one, and his warm breath tickled my neck. It felt like hours passed before he set me on the branch. That was an exaggeration, but he definitely held me longer than necessary.

I mumbled thanks, my face burning, and we both leapt at the same time.

"No problem. As I was saying about _Icha Icha Paradise_ –"

"Shut up!" I yelled, my face redder than my dress. And my dress is bright red like a ripe strawberry.

He let out another cute laugh, and I felt my ambivalent feelings suffocate me. I didn't know whether I loved him or hated him that moment, probably the former though. C

"You look really feverish. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked in feigned kindness. I knew he was mocking me.

I retorted, "Yes, I thought we went over this already."

"Did we?"

I groaned. A very loud, long groan. "And to think I've had a crush on someone like you for over twenty years!"

"Hm? What did you just say?"

I crashed into a tree and knocked myself out. Whether it was on purpose or on accident, I don't remember anymore.

* * *

 **Kakashi**

Well, that was unexpected to say the least. I can't say it was unwelcome though. The confession, I mean.

I confirmed that Aki suffered no serious injuries, though she had a few scrapes on her face and legs. I treated the wounds with the limited medical supplies I carried around. Even with the minor injuries, her face was pretty. She was cuter when she was mad or embarrassed though. I smiled, recalling how easily she flushed and how the shade of red on her cheeks were brighter than her dress. After placing her on my back, I carried her piggyback and approached the village.

I recollected what just happened. She was so light and thin that I was shocked. _Stop making excuses_ , a distant voice said. _You just wanted to keep holding her_. I didn't deny it. It felt nice with Aki in my arm like that.

Then I remembered her outburst and felt guilty, having made her experience "almost" killing me. I came up with the excuse that she overreacted; I was capable, and she knew that. But her fearful scream and terrified face were things I didn't want to experience again. An unwelcome flashback of Rin dying flickered in my mind, and I felt even worse.

But being worried over like that was flattering.

Soon, I arrived at the village and walked. _To where_? I stopped and stood in the middle of a street with no destination in mind. Then Kurenai came rushing over, worry evident from the wrinkles between her brows and the frown that drooped. "Kakashi! What happened to Aki?"

"Uh, this and that. She's just unconscious."

"That's a relief. Where are you taking her?"

I said the first place that came into mind: "My apartment."

Kurenai gasped. "Isn't it too early?!"

"Too early for what?" _It's afternoon. Am I missing something?_

"What are you planning to do at your apartment?" she rephrased.

"Let her sleep." _What else?_

She pressed, "At your apartment?"

 _Why does she need to confirm this again?_ "I can't leave her unconscious on the streets, right?"

A mischievous smile tugged on her lips. "Take care of her, alright? And be safe," she said and winked suggestively before walking away.

I blankly stared at her figure that seemed to skip. She never once told me to "be safe," even when I departed to S-rank missions. _Whatever_ , I thought and continued to my apartment.

"My Eternal Rival! I challenge you to another–What happened to Aki?!"

I sighed. A very troublesome man appeared. I kept walking. "I'm busy. Let's do it another day. And she's just unconscious."

"Promise?!" Guy exclaimed with devilish energy.

"Yeah," I replied thoughtlessly. I could always suggest a game of rock-paper-scissors or chopsticks anyways.

"Are you taking to Aki the hospital?!" he asked enthusiastically.

 _Seriously, where does he get all that energy_ from? "No, my apartment. Speaking of which..." I stopped in front of the entrance to my apartment. "I'll be going now." Then I started walking inside.

"Wait!" Guy said. I turned to see a serious expression, unbefitting for him.

"Hm?"

"If you make Aki cry, I will not let you escape unscathed!" He performed some exaggerated gestures with his arms and hands. It was probably to emphasize his point, but it was unsuccessful to say the least.

"Okay?"

"She's so full of youth. So kind, having worried for you for so long!" A tear streamed down his face. He got a tissue out and dabbed at his eyes. "And she saved you from the darkness! An extremely youthful lady!" His tears fell to the point they could have been mistaken for waterfalls. "It was only because of her suggestion that we convinced Hokage-sama to relieve you from Anbu. And look at you now! Full of youth!" I waited a moment for him to tidy up the mess on his face with his hundredth tissue. "You must make her happy! Understood?!"

Usually, I ignored Guy, but I was interested about Aki and listened to every word he had to say about her. With sincerity, I replied, "Yeah. I will." He flashed me a blinding smile and thrust out a thumbs up. His speech vaguely reminded me of the girl's father in _Icha Icha Paradise_ when her boyfriend met him.

After climbing a few flights of stairs, I reached my residence. I opened the door and gently set Aki on my bed. She looked peaceful even after all that happened, her mouth slightly open. As for me, I was exhausted. Guy managed to suck all the energy out of me like a vacuum cleaner. _Maybe that's where his energy came from._

I poured myself a glass of water, set the glass down on the empty desk, and sat down in the uncomfortable wooden chair. _If only Aki didn't occupy my bed_ , I grudgingly thought. Then I got out _Icha Icha Paradise_ to begin my fifteenth reread.

* * *

1/2/19: published

If you came this far, cheers! It means that you haven't gotten bored of this fanfic (yet), and that's quite an accomplishment for me. This is my first fanfic, so there are bound to be uninteresting parts (like Kakashi's POV, but next chapter will contain lots of fluff to make up for it), grammar mistakes, and simply wrong things. (For example, holding Aki with one arm hooked around her waist while she's in the air is probably not comfortable for both Kakashi and Aki, though they seemed to enjoy it very much. Well, they do say love can overcome any obstacle.)

 **Please leave constructive criticism (even little things like "Kakasi" instead of "Kakashi") so I can improve this fanfiction and positive comments so I can include those good things in future chapters.** Maybe I'm asking for too much when this book isn't even popular, but at least I have some favorites and following. Much appreciated!


	4. Gesture of Affection

**Aki**

My consciousness came back, and I laid there, not wanting to abandon this pleasant moment. There was just one thing I had to fix though. I shifted to my side, my usual sleeping position. Then I wondered what time it was. I reached for my clock but grabbed nothing. I also noticed that the pillow felt harder than usual under my head, and the bed creaked unusually under my weight. _Whatever. I don't have a mission today, so I'll just sleep in._

"Hey," Kakashi called out.

 _Is it possible to dream while half-awake and not during REM sleep?_

"You awake?" he asked.

Realizing his voice sounded too real to be in a dream, I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi in a chair with his legs crossed and a book in his hands.

"Somewhat. Where am I?"

"In my apartment."

I sat up instantly, facing Kakashi. Silence ensued except for the flipping of a page.

Finally, I asked, "What am I doing in your apartment?"

"You fainted." I confirmed that my clothes were still on me and that my braid was still intact. I felt the cotton on my cheek and winced at the sting, a reminder of how stupid I was to crash into a tree.

"Oh. Did anything happen while I fainted?" It wasn't like I doubted Kakashi, but better to be safe than sorry.

Still reading the book, he replied, "Nope."

"That's...good," I said tentatively.

"Good?"

"Yeah?"

He glanced up, the corner of his eye crinkling in a smile. I awkwardly smiled back before he shifted his attention back to the book.

I took this opportunity and looked around the room. It was a perfect size for one person. Everything was simple, from the bed covers to the furniture layout, as expected from Kakashi. The only thing that stood out to me was a small, flowerless plant by the window sill. Him making way to take care of a plant was an odd idea to me. Only a few inches away from the lonely plant sat two pictures frames of Team Minato and Team Kakashi. My eyes landed on fetus Kakashi, and nostalgia overcame me.

The unexpectedly loud sound of paper rustling made me turn my attention to the book in Kakashi's hand, and I remembered all the explicit scenes in it as I read its title.

"Are you feeling okay? You look feverish," Kakashi asked playfully, glancing up from the book.

"I–I'm fine! How can you even read that indecent book in front of me?" I pointed accusingly to the book.

He retorted, "You did too."

"I didn't know there were such scenes in the book! It seemed innocent at first!" I defended with a pout. It was the truth, nothing concealed or changed.

He chuckled, and I couldn't resist smiling.

Kakashi looked at me questioningly. "I don't think I said anything."

 _Curse your adorable laugh._ I looked down and played with my fingers, flustered. "Nothing! I'm just happy!" I regained my composure and spoke more calmly, "You never laughed or smiled genuinely for so long. It was honestly painful watching you like that. But now, you look like you're finally living."

He smiled lopsidedly and jokingly said, "I was always alive."

I sighed. "I can't believe you."

"But you like me."

I smiled nervously. What I said before I fainted was only a dream, right? "I do not."

"You do."

"I do not."

"What did you say before passing out?" He smirked knowingly, and dread chilled my body. "That you have liked me for over twenty years?"

Red coated my face, and I let myself go limp, falling back on the bed. "Fine, I give up."

Around thirty seconds passed until Kakashi talked. "Sorry for today." A somber tone replaced his usually lazy one. Concerned, I sat back up.

"What for?" I asked anxiously. He had put down the book that he was addicted to, and his expression was somber. Actually, it was his usual emotionless face, but after looking at Kakashi every possible minute of my life, it was possible to discern the emotions on his face.

"For making you feel like that."

I gestured that it was no big deal. "I just overreacted. Don't feel sorry." In an attempt to cheer him up, I grinned and jokingly said, "Aw, you care about me!"

"I do," he said seriously, opposite of my carefree tone.

The sudden shot of happiness stunned me. During the long moment I was dumbfounded, I looked into his unwavering dark eyes that sparkled, something I thought I would never see my whole life. His words echoed in my mind, something I thought I would never hear from him my whole life.

Then I pinchex my cheeks, which felt extremely warm to the touch. "I–I think–I–I" I stammered. I took a shaky breath and tried again. "I'm feeling better now. Thanks. Bye," I spoke hurriedly, leaving no spaces between each word. Tears of happiness pooled in my eyes, and I had to leave before they overflowed to avoid a pitiful situation.

* * *

 **Kakashi**

Aki stalked towards the door, and I stood up and grabbed her small hand. Her skin was soft and warm under my exposed fingers, and I regretted wearing gloves that moment. I started walking towards her to see her red face, but she turned around before I could achieve my goal.

"I've seen you blush so many times. What's different about now?" I asked nonchalantly to cover up the slight apprehension I felt. Again, I tried to view her face, only to see the long braid that flowed down her back.

"Because–" A faint sniffle made me freeze. _I swear I didn't say anything offensive!_

I uncertainly patted her head. "I'm really sorry. Please don't cry, okay?"

"I'm not crying." A sniffle followed her lie.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ I thought frantically but leisurely if that made any sense at all. _That's right, in_ Icha Icha Paradise... I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist doubtfully. In truth, it felt somewhat uncomfortable. There was an awkward gap between her body and mines; was I supposed to pull her closer? And what exactly was I supposed to do with my hands? And is hugging from behind a legitimate hug?

She rested her hands on my arms and giggled. "Kakashi, have you ever hugged anyone before?"

"Er, the last time I hugged anyone was my father," I admitted.

"I can tell." Another giggle.

The tips of my ears warmed. "Sorry 'bout that."

"I appreciate the effort, even though I was just too happy and started crying."

"You admitted you were crying."

"Shut up and let go–I'll teach you what a real hug is."

Immediately after I lifted my arms from her waist, she pivoted and tackled into me. Her arms folded around my waist tightly compared to my lax embrace from before, and her body pressed against mine like adhesive. Gingerly, I placed my arms around her shoulders. Something still didn't feel right. I slightly tightened my hold and nestled my face into the crook of her neck. Perfect.

"How's your first hug in twenty years?" Aki joked.

"Decent," I lied. I didn't care much about fragrances, but anyone would recognize the sweet scent that clung to her skin was vanilla. I don't particularly enjoy sweet things, but this fragrance is an exception.

I felt her shoulders shake as she giggled. "Liar."

"Kakashi-san? Is Aki-san there?" someone called. "Hokage-sama is waiting for the mission's report."

"Yeah, she'll be out in a second," I spoke loudly enough for the shinobi to hear.

Aki grumbled, "You need to let go to let me report to Hokage-sama," but she didn't slacken her grip.

"I don't want to."

"Greedy pig."

I let her go at that insult, and she stepped back, smiling playfully. "How rude," I muttered, disappointed at the absence of her body so close to me rather than her sarcastic yet true insult.

A giggle tinkled. "It's okay. I'll give you all the hugs you want after."

An unexplainable warmth surged throughout me and lifted my spirits. "I'll look forward to it," I said truthfully and smiled.

She smiled back. "I'll see you later!" And she disappeared with a poof.

I felt hollow, but I was also impatient to see her again.

I grabbed _Icha Icha Paradise_ that I set on my desk and laid down on my bed. A faint warmth and a whiff of vanilla lingered.

I opened up the book to where I stopped reading. Ironically, the two main characters were hugging, and I visualized me and Aki as the couple while reading.

I still had the image of me and Aki when the protagonists started kissing and doing inappropriate things. I snapped the book shut, my face red from embarrassment, and I opened it again after blanking out my mind.

Except when I try not to think about something, I end up thinking about it. _I wonder how I'm gonna kiss Aki with my mask on._ I shut the book and sighed at my weird thoughts.

* * *

It was a simple gesture of affection that many people take for granted. To Kakashi, it was unfamiliar. The only physical contact he had with people was when fighting taijutsu or saving someone. He couldn't recall the intimate moments he had with his father either. So it was a foreign experience when he attempted to embrace Aki.

Then she taught him how to convey feelings without words through a hug. During that intimate moment, they exchanged different kinds of emotions: love, affection, happiness.

Thus Kakashi learned the simple yet powerful act of embracing someone.

* * *

1/3/19: published

I have conflicted thoughts about my writing style. I aimed for a sentimental, tender mood at the beginning, which is (hopefully) evident in the prologue. Then I was like, "Hah, screw that. Nobody loves to read those kinda stories," and proceeded to write casually with humor (I'm praying that it is funny to y'all). But I was like, "What if people started reading after the prologue, loving it, only to be disappointed?"

 **To the readers who read the other chapters before today:** I added a third person POV section to chapter 1 (not the prologue). Go check it out.

Thanks to all who favorite/follow and that one guest who reviewed. Gives me more motivation to write!


	5. Bite of Dango

**Aki**

Kurenai eagerly leaned towards me. Asuma looked less interested, but a smile hinted at his curiosity.

"We hugged," I confessed, poking the dango nervously with a wooden skewer.

Kurenai furrowed her eyes in distrust. " _Only_ hugged."

"Calm down, Kurenai. I'm sure that was a huge leap for Kakashi," Asuma said.

Kurenai leaned back reluctantly. "I guess, but I was expecting _more_."

I blushed at the underlying meaning behind that word. "I don't want Kakashi to feel rushed. Besides, I don't even think he likes me back."

The response I got were deadpan faces from my two friends. I'm not _that_ dense. I know there's _something_ going on, but that was me being very pessimistic; they didn't seem to recognize that.

"Kakashi initiated a conversation with you." She put up her index finger. "He told you he _cared_ about you." Another finger. "He also willingly hugged you." Another finger. "And he smiles and laughs around you genuinely," Kurenai listed, wiggling her four fingers up in a smug way.

"You forgot to mention how Kakashi looks happier these days," Asuma pointed out, and Kurenai straightened her thumb.

I countered, "It's because of his students! And it's probably not just me." My pessimistic side again.

"Nah, it's just you. Why are you even denying it?" Kurenai asked.

I shrugged. "I don't want to raise my hopes too high."

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Asuma, can you believe this girl?"

"Hey!" I protested and ate a dango.

Suddenly, Kurenai had a devilish smile on her face. Asuma had a similar expression, though he concealed it better than she did.

Kurenai said with terrible acting skills, in a monotone yet enthusiastic voice, "I need to do something! Gotta blast!" She stood up and walked hurriedly.

In the same tone, Asuma said, "Me too." Things were bad when even Asuma played along with Kurenai.

I raised my eyebrows. "Wha—"

"Yo," someone said, his voice sounding oddly like Kakashi. The Kakashi I know doesn't come to the dango shop though.

I turned around and saw Kakashi standing behind me, a hand held up in greeting. When my two friends passed him, Kurenai winked and Asuma smirked.

"Hey. It's rare to see you here," I said, ignoring their indicative gestures.

He shrugged and sat down. "I wanted to see you," he said cooly. He propped an elbow on the wooden table and set his chin comfortably on his palm.

"Oh." I racked my brain for better things to say, but Kakashi's intense gaze prevented me from doing so. "Would you like a dango?" I offered, knowing full well that he dislikes sweets. And I smartly handed him my half-eaten dango, though it was more accurate to say it was two-thirds-eaten with only one dango left on the skewer.

"Sure," Kakashi said, surprising me. When he reached out to grab the dango, our fingers brushed past each other, and I felt my heart skip a beat. _An indirect kiss! Ugh,_ _I'm such a child,_ I chided myself.

Then the other hand slid to his mask. His thumb and index finger pinched at the cloth that hid the biggest mystery of Konoha. Slowly, his mask fell down, revealing his straight nose bridge, his angular cheek bones, the tip of his nose–

"Aki!" someone called behind me. Reflexively, I looked back to see my younger sister Haru enthusiastically enter the dango shop. She looked normal with her long, dark sunset pink hair loosely braided down her back and her blue eyes darker than mines but not dark enough to be called navy blue. She wore the Interrogation Unit's uniform while I wore a casual red dress. Although the most conspicuous parts of us are different, we still have the resemblance of siblings.

Suddenly, she gasped and put her hands to her mouth. A blush splashed on her face, and I widened my eyes in surprise. Unlike me who is extremely vulnerable to reddening, my sister never turned red, even during winter when everyone walked around with red faces. Then I remembered what I was anxiously waiting for and whipped my head back towards Kakashi, who was lazily chewing with his mask back on his face.

"Not as sweet as I expected," Kakashi spoke.

I sighed, crestfallen. Those feelings were soon replaced by jealousy as Haru sat besides him, way closer than strangers should be.

"Hey! I'm Haru Shiki, Aki's younger sister. What's your name?"

I glared at her to communicate, _You know exactly who he is, so stop_. She cast a deliberate glance before sweetly smiling towards Kakashi.

"Hm? Kakashi Hatake," he replied, twirling the skewer around his fingers.

"Oh! You're the infamous ninja. I've heard good things about you," she flirted, "To think you were this handsome. You should take off that mask." Her hand extended towards his mask, and I found myself grabbing her thin wrist.

"It's impolite to intrude personal spaces," I reproached.

I fully knew her intentions to prove that my love for Kakashi was shallow, and that he was a shitty person that didn't care for others. She probably made up those bullshit excuses to make me get over him though.

What was disturbing was Haru could prove me wrong this moment. She wasn't a specialized jonin in the Interrogation Unit for nothing; her eyes were so keen to notice all minute details (people jokingly nicknamed her as "Haru of the Sharingan"), from legs shaking to muscles tensing, and piece them together to form a frighteningly accurate conclusion. It was also due to her quick adaptability during interrogations to her victim's unconscious and conscious responses to extract most, if not all information. And all she had to do was talk and ask questions–no need for jutsu. It was quite perfect for this moment.

She politely shook off my hand, still looking at him. "So Kakashi! Are you single?"

"Single?" he repeated unsurely as if it were a word from an archaic language.

"Like, are you with anyone?" she clarified.

I berated, "Haru!"

But Kakashi remained as impassive as ever. "Yeah," he said, and I thought that there were hearts in my ears by how loud my heart beat. "I was with Aki until you intruded our meeting."

She inquired, "Oh, you mean a date?"

"Hm?"

"You know, an appointment with someone you romantically like."

The skewer stopped spinning, balancing to be perfect still on the tip of his index finger. Kakashi's eye connected with mines. At this point, I was convinced that there were extra hearts pumping blood in my ears.

Haru asked, "Do you think about her all the time? Do you want to talk to her? Touch her?" She smoothly paused. "Does she make you happy? Do you want to make _her_ happy?"

I was too lost in his gaze to even think. Or maybe it was the loud rushing of blood in my ears. Or the dread I felt when I thought about what would happen next. The only answer he could reply with was either yes or no. Then he opened his mouth, and time seemed to liquify–

Haru stood up abruptly. "It was nice talking to you, Kakashi-san. I'll see you around, Aki, and hopefully you too, Kakashi-san." When she walked by me, she ruffled my hair carefully to not ruin it. And she only did that when she was content.

She also left behind an awkward silence. I asked for seconds to disrupt the silence, but the awkwardness was still there. A waitress gently placed a plate of dango in front of me.

I motioned to the plate. "Do you want some?"

"One is enough," he replied, and I felt the tension evaporate.

"You didn't have to force yourself to eat one."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Well, you dislike sweets."

"How do you know?" A sly smile was prominent under the tight mask. "Do you stalk me?"

I pouted, knowing I walked into a trap. "Of course not."

"Lies."

I didn't say anything as a silent resignation. Instead, I studied his face. I always assumed that his recovery would be gradual–internal wounds never healed fast–but he looked very relaxed in a span of only a few days.

"I wish I saw your face. It's not fair that Haru saw it first," I muttered.

"You will someday."

I sighed. "Yeah, when I'm laying on my deathbed." I sighed again at the savor of the dango. "I can't believe someone who hates sweet things exists."

"So you can't believe that I'm sitting here before you?"

Sometimes, I wonder how an antisocial kid like him managed to reply smoothly. I extended my arm across the table and poked his cheek with my index. "Just making sure you weren't a hallucination."

"Was that necessary? You just hugged me yesterday."

I blushed, remembering one of the best moments of my life. In an unladylike manner, I stuffed the remaining two dango in my mouth.

He chuckled. "You look like a chipmunk."

My hands covered my mouth as the last of the deliciousness went down my throat. "You look like a lion."

"Hm?"

"Your hair resembles a lion's mane."

He reflected this. "Not quite, but I suppose I could grow out a beard."

I visualized him with a beard and laughed. "Please don't put weird thoughts in my head."

He shrugged. "It was your fault."

I couldn't refute that. "So Kakashi, what do you like you to do?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity."

"Lots of things. Mostly reading _Icha Icha Paradise_."

I glared at him. "How immature."

"I'd like to say the opposite," he commented smartly.

"The _book_ is mature. _You_ are immature."

"But I'm learning many things about social interaction."

"You can't even hug properly."

"I can give good hugs now."

I raised an eyebrow, even though I enjoyed his hug yesterday quite a lot. "Really?"

"Yeah. Should I demonstrate?"

It was so tempting to say "yes" and hug him right this second. But I hated PDA, even if it was just a very intimate hug. "Later. Let's go take a walk. I ate too many dango."

* * *

 **Kakashi**

I walked on her left, matching her pace and keeping a distance between us deliberately. "When's later?"

"Not when we're in public," she answered, a faint blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Why not? Does it matter?"

"Yes, I very much dislike PDA."

"PDA?"

She stopped, skimmed around, and pointed left towards a couple in an alleyway making out. Warmth rushed through my cheeks as I stared at them, but I couldn't look away, captivated by some weird reason.

A light slap on my arm made me turn towards Aki, who was unsurprisingly blushing. "Pervert," she joked.

"You also looked at them, so aren't you also a pervert?" I retorted.

"What? No! I was just showing you an example of PDA."

"So you don't like kissing?" I said, slight disappointment weighing my heart. If I had to kiss someone, it would be Aki.

Aki shook her head. "N–no! I don't hate it at all! I just don't like it when people do stuff like that in public." She started walking again, and I walked beside her.

I circled back the topic, "So what does PDA even mean?"

"Public display of affection. It's all touchy things couples do in public. It makes other people uncomfortable. Well, I guess holding hands is fine."

"Oh, but what about them?" I jerked my head towards two teenage girls hugging each other excitedly.

"That's just a hug."

"So why can't we hug?"

She didn't say anything for a while, her face in a thoughtful expression. "Our hug is a different hug."

"How?" I smiled at her adorable face that was getting redder.

"It's how–how couples hug."

"So we're a couple?"

She looked up at me, since I'm a head taller, and said, "No."

"Why not?" I asked curiously. Sometimes, _Icha Icha_ didn't teach important things.

"Because couples are when people romantically like each other."

I reflected back to when Haru interrogated me.

 _Do you think about her all the time? Talk to her? Touch her? Does she make you happy? Do you want to make her happy?"_

Subconsciously, I replied, "Yes."

Aki questioningly looked at me.

"I didn't get to answer Haru's question, right?" I asked nonchalantly, but I studied her face impatiently for any reactions.

She stopped walking. I lowered my head to get a good look at her reaction. Her face was always the same red when she was embarrassed, but this reaction was unexplainably by far the cutest. I wanted to hug her but respected her opinion on PDA.

Apparently, she forgot her own opinion as she hugged me tightly. I embraced her back, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. Yes, this hug was different that what the two teenagers shared—it was a thousand times better.

The pleasant moment only lasted a few seconds. I could feel the curious gases burning, and it wasn't just Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Aki felt them too as she abruptly let go and started walking at an agitated tempo. I was sad but not too sad since her cute expression still remained.

"This is why I hate PDA," she muttered not-so-quietly under her breath.

"But not holding hands, right?"

Aki confirmed with a nod and glanced at me with poorly hidden enthusiasm. I took my hands out of my pockets. The outside air felt too cool for my liking, so I put my left hand back into my pocket and reached for her left hand. Her hand was tiny and cold compared to my large and warm hand.

It felt unfamiliar at first, not having held a hand like this since my father, but I quickly warmed up to it.

And I also prayed my palms wouldn't sweat.

* * *

1/5/19: published

I read a bunch of KakashixSakura fanfics (though I don't ship them), which is why I didn't upload yesterday. They all portrayed Kakashi to be very experienced in hooking up with girls and other things (you know, _those_ things), which is the complete opposite of what I perceive. Maybe it's because the stories took place quite a long time after his traumatic past.

But in my story, Kakashi is an innocent boy who barely interacted with people until he met Aki. Yeah, he's over 20 years old but who cares. And Aki is just inexperienced and naive after 20 years of unrequited love with Kakashi. I just wanted some heartwarming, innocent love. Who doesn't?

Hugs and kisses to those who follow/favorite! Special thanks to st4t1c sh0ck for a heartwearming review (heart emoji)


	6. Gift of Eloquence

**Aki**

Being bored is unlike being depressed or furious. They are all feelings that people would like to avoid if they could, but humans cannot simply suppress depression or fury. Boredom, on the other hand, can be prevented.

Yet everything failed to serve as an escape from my boredom.

I chewed on my fifty-third dango this week since Kakashi left, skimming the romance novel with minimal interest. The words on the pages seemed to deflect my utmost attention to trivial matters such as the food in my mouth, and the dango smoothly slipped down my throat after meticulous mastication. The book wasn't dull by any means; it was one of my favorite novels written by one of my favorite authors. It was simply boring at that moment.

 _Anything_ was boring when waiting for Kakashi to come back from a mission in another land. While training, all I could think about was Kakashi. While hanging out with my friends, all I could talk about was Kakashi. While sleeping, all I could dream about was Kakashi.

I'm sure if I went to a psychiastrist, he or she would say that I'm addicted to Kakashi and suffering withdrawal symptoms.

"Hey," the person, who I desperately needed to see, said behind me.

Immediately, I sprung from my seat and enfolded Kakashi tightly in my arms. A mixture of sweat and detergent gently wafted from him. His arms loosely hung around my shoulders, one hand patting my head softly.

A chuckle rumbled beneath my ear pressed to his chest. "I thought that we established no PDA."

I let go, a wide grin declaring my joy. "This is different. I had to doublecheck that you're not a hallucination."

His smile, though concealed by his mask, conveyed happiness as well. "So hugs are now used to determine if one is real or not?"

"Only for you." I waved my hand to the seat across from where I sat.

Kakashi sat down and jutted his chin towards the novel I was reading. "How's that book?"

"It's a good book, one of my favorites, actually. You should read it sometime."

"I don't need any other books besides _Icha Icha Paradise_."

I rolled my eyes. "When are you gonna get bored of that book?"

With a dead serious expression, he replied, "Never."

"How many times did you reread it?"

"Sixty-nine."

I snorted.

"What?"

I studied his innocent expression and shook my head. "Nothing. How was your mission?" My hand wandered to the dango, and I mindlessly ate one. I gained three pounds during the week of eating too much and completing effortless missions, but I couldn't care less.

"Good."

The curt reply made me raise my eyebrows at him.

"It was only a C-rank mission," he added, his tone easygoing but with a trace of delicacy.

"Did anything happen?"

His fingers subtlety twitched on the wooden table, answering my question, but Kakashi shook his head. "We encountered missing-nin, but the mission went without a problem." His expression lacked emotions more than usual, if that was even possible with his usual blank face.

"But you're okay, right?"

"Yeah."

Unconvinced, I placed my hand on his to solace. "I'll be here for you for anything. You can't bottle your feelings forever, so don't hesitate to talk to me, okay?"

"Okay." In his eyes, sentiment flickered before the emptiness swallowed it, leaving no evidence that he was not fine. "I need to give my report to Hokage-sama."

I moved aside my hand that rested on his onto the table and stared at my lonely hand as he left.

Distress clenched my heart. I never thought I would experience this pain again after becoming a part of his life, a friend, someone _more_. But it felt like time ticked backwards, back to the days when I could only pray from the shadows while he suffered.

* * *

 **Kakashi**

My eyes purposelessly skimmed the page. If someone asked me to retell what I just read, I wouldn't be able to construct even a simple sentence. Because all I could think about was Aki.

Her hurt expression was agonizing. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't show her my pitiful side, and she is exceptional at drawing it out with her keen eyes and authoritative words.

I flumped down on my bed, tossing the book next to the pillow. Closing my eyes, I regretted running away from her. Perhaps, no, she _definitely_ would have cured this growing ache within me. Her hug temporarily relieved me from the pain though. Maybe she should shower me with hugs...

 _"Ka...ka...shi..." Rin struggled to say. A short moment later, she coughed up blood._

 _Even after experiencing this nightmare a countless number of times, tears never stop running down my face as I looked at her pained expression. Then I looked down at my arm–m_ _y arm that shook uncontrollably, my arm that scalded from her blood, my arm_ _that killed the person I vowed to protect._

 _I tried to pull out my hand, but dreams never let me move freely. Instead, I shut my eyes, willing myself to wake up._

 _I opened my eyes. This time, it wasn't Rin. This fact didn't alleviate my pain as I registered Haku as the one I killed._

 _A sob choked me. Why do I always kill the people I don't want to?_

 _I squeezed out the tears in my eyes as I closed them, praying that when I open my eyes, I'll be in my plain bedroom._

 _"Kakashi..."_

 _I opened my eyes hopefully at Aki's tender voice. Warmth surged throughout my body as I gazed at her peaceful face. I desperately wanted to hug her, but my right arm wouldn't move. Then I realized it was because my arm was embedded in her chest._

 _"Kakashi..."_

 _I looked up, blood trailing from the edges of her mouth now._

 _"Kakashi!" she screamed._

 _This time, I couldn't shut my eyes. Some power kept my eyes unblinking, forcing me to watch her face distort into the pained expression from today._

"Kakashi!"

My eyes snapped open. I twisted my head to the side, Aki's concerned face greeting mines. She was kneeling down beside my bed, her warm hand on my bare shoulder.

"Aki?" I whispered.

"Yeah," she murmured back.

I cupped her cheek and noticed how cold my hand was compared to hers. She didn't seem to mind, bringing up her hand from my shoulder to my hand.

I asked, "Why're you here? Not that I mind." In fact, just having her nearby was cathartic.

"I couldn't leave you alone. Not like this."

I let my hand fall from her cheek and sat up slowly. "Take a seat." I patted on the bed next to me.

After she settled in, I began, "I encountered one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." I glanced at her, and she nodded despite the surprise that took form on her face. "He had a companion, Haku. He was so kind and pure like snow. And he was so loyal that he died protecting Zabuza. By my hands." I could still feel the revolting sensation of my hand through his tiny body from my dream.

Aki's hand overlapped mines with entwined fingers. "I'm glad you told me, Kakashi. But I hope you understand that in no way you are at fault. Please don't blame yourself for Haku's death."

"I know. I know, but..." My hands clasped more tightly, and she gave me a reassuring squeeze. "He didn't deserve to die."

"Nobody deserves to die. But there are times when death is a solution to make others happy. Sometimes, the only solution. Haku acknowledged this and made the decision to sacrifice himself to save the one he loves. So there is no point in brooding over this."

I processed her words. "You're right. But–"

A sigh cut me off. "No 'but.' To conjure all that will to sacrifice oneself is a valiant deed. Honor their wishes."

 _"Their"?_ I wondered if she knew I was about to bring up Rin. Exhausted to argue with her anymore, I muttered, "Fine. You win." It wasn't like I never thought about it that way before; when I did, I thought I was just making excuses. But Aki holds a gift of eloquence.

Her hand left mines and pat my head soothingly. "Don't torture yourself anymore," she said under her breath.

"I won't. By the way, when do I get a hug?"

Her hand stopped stroking my hair, and her arms enclasped around my waist. "There."

I reciprocated the hug. "Thanks for being here for me."

"Always."

* * *

1/13/19: published

I hate school. No time to write anymore :c Thanks to those that favorited/reviewed/followed! Really helps me pump through.

So in a guest review, they pointed out some timeline issues in my story. **This story started a week before Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura become team 7. This chapter is after the mission with Zabuza and Haku** **.** I mentioned him getting kicked out of Anbu to try to portray Aki as a person who cares for Kakashi very much, but I guess it only confused people. Sorry about that!


	7. Date at Ichiraku

**Aki**

Fatigue clouding my eyesight, I collided into someone and almost fell backwards until two firm hands on my shoulders steadied me. I blinked lethargically, much like wiping away the condensation on the windows after a hot shower, and my vision focused on Hayate, who also appeared tired with his black circles. Not that I'm bragging, but I was confident that I looked a thousand times worse; all it took was staying awake for over forty-eight hours while executing an exertional mission that required extreme meticulosity to secure success.

"Aki-senpai, do you want to rest up at the standby station? I can take the reports instead." His arms fell from my shoulders, one halting halfway in supination, another indication that I should take up on his agreeable offer.

I subscribed and gave him the disorganized, haphazard stack of papers. "Thanks," I muttered before performing the Body Flicker Jutsu to the standby station.

An odd trio of Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi sat at the couches. I overlooked Kurenai and Asuma's deliberate looks as I slumped onto the comfiness, only a few inches away from Kakashi. Perhaps if I were more awake, I would have restrained from sitting so close to him when a distance, large enough for me to squeeze in, divided the two closer friends.

"What's up?" I greeted, my remaining consciousness directed at not slurring.

Kurenai answered, "Chunin exams. Apparently Morino Ibiki is the examiner for the first round..."

While she talked, I looked at Kakashi, who sat leaning forward with his elbows propped on his thighs. He turned his head, his eye meeting mines, and I smiled giddily at him. He returned a smile back, probably in politeness or amusement. Then his attention transferred to Kurenai as she talked about his students. Seeing no place for me in the conversation, I surrendered to the compulsion to close my eyes.

Whatever she and the others said after that went straight out of my ears as the bliss of the couch lulled me to sleep.

 **Kakashi**

Kurenai chuckled. "Aki's already sleeping."

I glanced over at Aki, her head drooping uncomfortably low as she slept. She would probably have a sore neck if she maintained that position, so I stood up and carefully lowered her until she laid down. Using this opportunity, I punctiliously examined her candid face. Her slightly agape mouth was diverting, but the dark circles and the lack of blood were alarming.

"She must've been tired," I muttered to no one specific, brushing the stray hairs out of her face. I sat back down, positioning myself to recline on the sofa so I could see Aki conveniently without needing to move again.

Two scampish smiles exhibited on each of Kurenai and Asuma's faces. Kurenai asked, "So how are things progressing with Aki?"

I cocked my head to the side in bewilderment.

Asuma breathed out smoke and tapped his cigarette against an ashtray. "Your relationship with her."

"Oh. My relationship with her," I echoed.

I gazed at Aki while my mind wandered into an unexplored abyss. _Acquaintance? Colleagues? Friends? Lovers?_ I paused thinking. We were more than friends but not lovers. Is there a word for that?

"Friends," I decided. The word with a favorable connotation left a bitter aftertaste, leaving me perplexed. Shouldn't I be happy that I'm friends with her?

"Don't you wanna be more than that?"

Kurenai's question ironically answered my question.

She continued, "You don't even need to answer. It's just so obvious by the way you look at her, even now."

Alarmed, I looked up at the two that sat across from me. I thought that I equipped an inexpressive face most of the time, but despite their laidback postures, I could perceive their attentiveness, like a praying mantis waiting patiently and observantly for a nearby prey. And here's a random fun fact: those insects can snare fish and even birds.

"Is that so?" I retorted.

Kurenai chuckled. "I'm really glad you two got to know each other. Not only because I was worried that Aki would end up living her whole life with an unrequited love, but also because you look happier now."

Asuma crushed the dying cigarette into the ash tray before dropping it. "It's a shame that you claim your relationship with her as just 'friends' though."

I asked with mild curiosity, "What are you suggesting?"

He merely shrugged.

Kurenai answered instead, "You can ask her out. 'Will you go out with me?' Something like that."

I pondered for a moment. I didn't know when or how or where I was supposed to ask Aki that, but I dismissed my uncertainties and nodded.

Asuma stood up unhurriedly. "Well, I need to take care of some things."

"Me too," Kurenai followed. "Good luck, Kakashi."

I raised a hand in goodbye as the two left, leaving me with sleeping Aki. With no logical reason, quietly, I murmured, "Will you go out with me?"

Only her soft, slow breathing answered.

I took out _Itcha Itcha Paradise_ , knowing it would be a while before Aki stirred from her sleep to answer my question.

Roughly four hours passed when I felt the couch shift underneath me. _Finally_ , I thought, starving, but I didn't want to leave her alone so vulnerably in a public place while I left to satisfy my hunger. I peered at Aki who looked disgruntled as she turned to her side.

"Aki?"

She groaned. "I don't wanna wake up."

"I'll treat you to Ichiraku."

Almost immediately, she shot up, her eyes gleaming despite the black circles hugging her eyes. "Promise?" She scooted to me and extended out her pinky.

I smiled in amusement at her childish acts—I would never make Aki pay when I could—but I played along, hooking my pinky around hers. "Promise."

She grinned and zealously jumped off the couch. I followed in a less exultant manner.

While leaving the station, Aki asked, "So how're chunin exams going?"

Pride leaked into my voice as I answered, "Good. They passed the first round."

She poked my arm playfully. "Don't try to act so tough. I can tell you're proud."

I stopped in my tracks, and my hand left my pocket and grabbed her hand that was jabbing me. Aki looked surprised then embarrassed as my fingers searched for the right spots between hers, interweaving tightly around her hand.

"Sorry that I don't show my emotions as clearly as you do," I teased and started walking again once she also intertwined her fingers with mines.

Her face turned even brighter. "I don't," she hopelessly denied.

I chuckled. "You're blushing."

She pouted childishly, hinting that I won the argument.

We soon arrived at Ichiraku. I let go of her hand and chivalrously held up the cloth that hung at the entrance.

"Welcome!" Teuchi and Ayame yelled.

"Oh, you two are on a date?" Ayame asked as we sat down.

"A date?" Aki asked with an unusually higher pitch.

A hand flew to Ayame's agape mouth. "Oh, was I mistaken? I just assumed because—"

I cut her off. "It is a date."

Ayame looked relieved. "So what would you two like to order?"

I glanced over at Aki. She glanced at me before ordering, "Chashu ramen."

"I'll have that too then."

"Alright! Two chashu ramen coming right up!"

Aki studied me intently, and I asked, "What's up?"

She grinned. "I can't wait to see you without the mask this time."

"I don't know about that. I'm a pretty fast eater." And I wanted her to see my face without a mask in a more special moment. Speaking of a more special moment, when was I going to ask her to be my girlfriend?

"Unless you can eat at the speed of light, then there is definitely a moment when I would see you without your mask," Aki retorted and held up the glass of water that Ayame brought a few minutes ago to her lips.

At the speed of light, I grabbed the glass in front of me, pulled down my mask, and chugged down all the water before concealing my face again. I looked smugly at Aki as she lowered her glass onto the table and said, "Nothing beats a refreshingly cold glass of water." I shook the glass, the ice clinking against it, to draw her eyes towards the glass that should have been filled to the brim.

"What?!" Aki exclaimed. She examined the glass, every square inch of it, then the ground and the empty seat next to me. After confirming that I didn't fake my drinking of the water, she sat back down with her eyebrows scrunched and her arms crossed.

"Chashu ramen!"

A bowl of chashu ramen that slid in front of me had me drooling. The aroma of the broth, the thinly-cut chashu, the hard-earned homemade noodles. I held my chopsticks in my hand as my hands positioned in a praying position. "Itadakimasu," I muttered eagerly. But I wasn't eager to audaciously reveal my face to Aki.

Aki was hyped to see my face though. She stared unblinking at me, leaving no opportunities for me to shove all the delicious ramen in my mouth without her noticing.

I narrowed my eyes at her ramen and prodded at the innermost chashu with chopsticks. "Aki, do you think this chashu is slightly undercooked?"

"That won't work on me, Kakashi," Aki defiantly stated, glaring at me.

"What if I told you that you had nose hair this whole time?"

She gasped. "No way!"

A mirror appeared in her hand, and I took this chance to slurp up all the noodles, toppings, and broth in one gulp.

Aki frowned, confused, at her nose with no hair peeking out from her nostrils in the mirror before turning towards me. "You must be mistaken—" Another gasp. "Your ramen's gone!"

I shrugged. "It's in my stomach." I patted my stomach lovingly. It was really delicious ramen, as expected from Ichiraku. Too bad I didn't savor it.

"I'll never see your face at this rate," she whined.

"You'll see it someday," I said.

Aki rolled her eyes and muttered, "As if." Then she began to eat her ramen.

I chuckled. _She won't know what's coming._

"Even my fastest eating takes around ten seconds. Really, how do you—what're you grinning all creepily for?"

I smiled devilishly. "Nothing."

* * *

1/27/19: published

I'm struggling with writing and school and life / Thanks to all the favorites and follows and reviews!


End file.
